Famous Last Words Frerard
by GraceandConnie
Summary: Frank gets bullied and Gerard helps him out and they fall inlove :3
1. Chapter 1

**Frank's POV:**

'Shortass.' One hit.  
>'Freak.' Another hit.<br>'Emo.' And another.  
>'Ugly.' And another. 'How can your mother bare to look at you. Your all bruised and beaten. Your a wimp. Your a coward. Can't even stand up for yourself can you emo?' His words ran through my head, over and over, and each time i believed him more. I'm a failure. He's right. Look at me. How can mum even look me in the eye and call me her son? I rolled over onto my side and groaned from the pain that filled my body. I had been kicked and punched over and over, and I deserved every minute of it. I heard footsteps draw near and he ran away. I stood up and my stomach churned. I ran to the nearest bin and threw my guts up.<p>

After i'd finished throwing up i steadied myself and started to walk home, grunting in pain every once in a while. I fumbled around in my pocket searching for the keys to my front door. I heard footsteps behind me, but i ignored them. To be honest, i was in so much pain it would have been pointless to turn round anyway. Even if it was a fucking murderer, id rather be dead than alive right now anyway. I lifted my arm to put the key in the lock and screamed in pain before the key even made contact with the door. I was paralysed by the pain, and watched as they fell to the floor. I started falling backwards, the world started to spin as i felt strong arms catch me as i fell.

Everything went black.

**Gerard's POV:**

'Shortass. Freak. Emo. Ugly.' i heard the abusive words from around the corner. I was frightened to look incase i saw something id regret. But i decided to look anyway. 'How can your mother bare to look at you. Your all bruised and beaten. Your a wimp. Your a coward. Can't even stand up for yourself can you emo?' I froze. I poked my head around the corner, and saw a dark hooded figure at the other end of the alley. There was a writhing shape on the floor, and i realised it was a person, being kicked and punched again and again. I decided to walk into the alley and try and stop the abuse but i didnt need to. The bully ran at the sound of my footsteps and soon disappeared into the darkness. The person lying on the floor cried out in pain as they tried to stand up, and soon enough they were throwing up in a near by bin.

He started walking out of the other side of the alley. Curiosity got the better of me and i followed him. Every once in a while id hear a few sobs or groans of pain from the guy as he walked. He rummaged around in his pocket for his keys and reached for the lock of his front door. I heard a screech and saw him freeze. My pace quickened as i saw him start to fall backwards, reaching him just in time to catch him. I held him tight in my arms and picked up his keys and opened the door. I kicked the door open and hit the light switch just inside the doorway. Shutting the door behind me, i found his living room and took him inside. I layed him on the sofa and noticed that the white of his Misfits top was now red with blood. Sighing, i tugged it over his head and went into the kitchen to find a cloth to dab his wounds with. I rummaged through his cupboards and came across a medical box and found some bandages and band-aids and a bottle of disinfectant.

I took the equipment into him and slowly dabbed away the blood from his nose and face, placing a band-aid over a wound by his left eye. As i placed it, i noticed his eyes were slowly opening. I suddenly went nervous when i realised, i was in a strangers house, caring for his worn body, and he was probably going to freak out. His eyes opened wide and he threw his head to the side and stared at me. He looked as though he was about to scream. 'H...Hi..' I said nervously, avoiding eye contact. But all he did was stare...


	2. Chapter 2

**Frank's POV:**

I blinked my eyes open and saw a pale, black haired figure next to me. I opened my eyes wide and stared at him in shock. Who was this guy? Why is he in my house? And how the fuck have i ended up in here? I winced as the pain came back and realised that the last thing i remembered was being beaten up, and then searching for my keys. Then nothing. My mind was blank. 'H...Hi...' he said. I didnt reply. I _couldn't_ reply. 1) it hurt to talk. 2) he's a complete stranger! _'Say something Frank. Say something. Anything!'  
><em>

'W.. w.. wha?...Who...?' I stuttered._ 'nice one frank, that wasn't even english!'  
><em>'Um, i'm Gerard.. You got beaten up, so i.. i followed you to make sure you were okay but... you fell... and i caught you.. so i.. so i brang you inside... and um.. im sorry. If you want me to leave i...'  
>'Stay.' I interrupted. He nodded slowly and looked away.<br>'Okay' he said softly. I noticed that his eyes were a soft brown and i stared deeply into them. I tried to sit up, and hissed with the pain. He got on his knees beside me and put one hand under my back and one on my face and lowered me back to the sofa.  
>'no no no...' he soothed softly. 'Dont move, it'll hurt. Just relax.' I did as i was told and lay back. He dabbed at my face softly and it stung. I lifted my hand up to touch the wound, but he gently pushed my hand away. 'Don't touch it' he advised, 'relax... i don't want to hurt you. im sorry if it stings...' he said quietly. His voice was soothing. Healing almost.<p>

'So whats your name?' he said almost inaudibly.  
>'Frank'<br>'Ah i see. I like your name frank.' He finished on my face, and moved down to my topless body. He gently wiped away at the lines of half dried blood from the multiple open wounds.  
>'Don't be silly Gerard, you dont have to pretend you like it. its a horrible name and i...'<br>'Shhhhhh...' he said, interrupting me mid-rant. 'Your name is beautiful. And i think it really suits you.' He whispered, still kneeling at my side. After he'd wiped all the blood away, he placed more band-aids and simply said 'Your legs.'  
>'What?'<br>'I need to see your legs.'  
>'Oh.' i said. He wanted me to pull my jeans off? Oh god, id be almost naked infront of a guy i'd just met...<br>'Well the only way i can think of, is for you to take them off. Is.. Is that okay? I'm not a perv or anything i just think that your legs might hurt too and..'  
>'Okay..' i cut him off. I slowly moved my arms and tried to undo my belt. I hissed with pain.<br>'Oh sorry! sorry!' Gerard cried, lifting my arms to my side and undoing my belt for me. He slipped off my shoes and socks. He gently undid my button and zip, and edged the jeans down very slowly and lightly as not to hurt me. _'Not the best day for skinnies.' _i thought to myself. He used one hand to slowly edge them down, and used the other to help move my sore limbs get out of them easier.

Once they were off, he gently folded them, and placed them down beside him. 'There we go...' he said as he slowly started dabbing and wiping away all the blood stains. 'I'll be back in a sec.' he said, and slipped off into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerard's POV:**

'I'll be back in a sec.' I said to frank as i walked to the kitchen, taking his jeans and blood-stained t-shirt with me. I ran a bowl of cold water and added salt, just as my mum had told me, and put the top in to soak. I swirled it round the bowl a bit and watched as the clean water turned red. I sighed. This guy was really done in, and even though i dont know much about him, i dont think he deserved this. It's not fair. From what i heard the bully saying, it was just because he was different to other people. Stereotypical motherfuckers. No-one deserves that, no matter what they've done. I took out the t-shirt and emptied out the red liquid. I watched it go down the sink and thought about whether it could have happened before. I hardly know him, but that thought struck me like lightning. I was shocked at my own mind for thinking of that. I'd have to ask him later...

I ran a clean bowl and put the t-shirt back in. Lightly rubbing the blood out of it, and saw the water go red again. _'That's a lot of blood...'_ i thought to myself.  
>'Gerard?' i heard from the other room.<br>'2 seconds Frank, i'll be back after i've done this.'  
>'Um. Okay. Gerard? What excactly <em>are <em>you doing?'  
>'Trying to save your t-shirt.' I laughed. I heard him giggle quietly from the other room. It sounded quite cute. I tipped the water away again and threw the t-shirt and jeans into the washing machine and rummaged through his cupboards for the washing detergent. I found it, and some stain remover and turned the washing machine onto 'thorough wash.'<br>'Gerard...'  
>'Yeah?'<br>'Gerard, i think im gonna be sick...'  
>'Oh shit! Wait! I.. Um...'<br>'GERARD!' He screamed. I looked around me quickly, grabbed the bowl i used for his top, and ran through to the next room, reaching him just in time for him to be sick in the bowl.

I put his arm round my shoulders, and hauled him out into the hallway.  
>'Where's the bathroom?' I asked him calmly.<br>'Up the stairs, to the right.' He said, almost whispering. I helped him quickly up the stairs and opened the door closest to my right. I walked him over to the toilet, and held his big fringe back while he threw up some more. I sat next to the toilet seat and leaned against the wall, still holding his hair. He groaned, and started crying.  
>'Shhh...' I soothed, wiping away the tears rolling down his face. His skin was so pale from the way he was feeling, but his cheeks seemed to still glow pink. I stroked his cheek gently and told him that everything was gonna be okay. But even i wasn't sure of that.<p>

When he had finished, he started bawling out with tears, and sat back on his heels, hands covering his eyes. I pulled him onto my lap and held him closely while stroking his hair. We sat there for a while, with Franks almost naked body wrapped up in my arms. His forehead was covered in sweat from the strain of him throwing up. I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. I reached up to the sink and grabbed the cold damp flannel sitting on the side, and gently wiped the fresh blood, sweat and tears away. His tears dried and his eyes started to flutter shut. I put one arm under his knee's and one under his back, and gently lifted his now bruising body. I carried him to one of the other doors and peeked inside. This was definately his room, with all of the Misfit's and Smashing Pumpkins posters and Merch thrown across the room. I gave a half hearted smile at the site and carried him over to the neatly made double bed. He wasnt completely asleep yet, but only just awake. I pulled back the covers and slowly lay him down, tucking him in, moving quietly over to the door to leave.  
>'Gerard...' he mumbled.<br>'Yeah?' i replied.  
>'Get in with me.'<br>'What?'  
>'Get in the bed with me. Please. Please Gerard. Don't leave me.' He said, another tear rolling down his cheek. I pulled my shoes off and gently pushed the door shut.<br>'Don't cry... Please don't cry Frank...' i said walking over to the bed. I looked at my watch. 10pm. Looks like i was staying the night.

I pulled off my socks and trousers, folded them up and dumped them on the floor. I tugged my shirt over my head and climbed in, glancing at Frank as i switched the lamp off. His face was still slightly tear stained, and i wiped the remaining tears away. He closed his eyes at the feeling of my hand and slightly pushed his face against it. He moved over and placed his head on my bare chest. I put my arm under his neck and wrapped it around his shoulders, and he snuggled in a bit more. He must have been comfortable because within minutes, he was sound asleep in my arms. I held him close and shut my eyes. Then i fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, if there's like a dot thing there, i don't even know why it is. it wont go away. Sorrehhh.**

**Frank's POV:**

I was woken up by the sound of small sobs and whimpers. I was laying on Gerard's chest, so I could feel that he was breathing too quickly for his own good. I switched the dim lamp on and blinked my eyes to adjust to the light. When I finally could see again, I sat up slightly and looked around at Gerard's face. His face was blotchy and his cheeks were tear-stained.  
>'Fffffff...' I heard him mumble. 'Fffffrr...' and suddenly more tears squeezed free from his eyelids and ran like streams down his bright glowing cheeks. He started sobbing again, but a bit louder this time.<p>

Something wasn't right.

'Gerard.' I whispered. 'Gerard.' I twisted my body fully round so I had one hand either side of his stomach. His sobs were getting louder still. I got more desperate. 'Gerard!' He didnt even blink. 'Gerard please wake up!' I said, even more desperate than before. His tears were getting me wet and there was so many of them it panicked me. I shook his shoulder with one hand, keeping the other on the bed to steady myself. He stirred but did nothing but sob. I shook him more vigorously. 'Gerard! Wake up! What's happening? What's wrong!' his eyes shot open, and he threw himself into my arms, crying like a baby. He held me so tight I could hardly breath, and I was in pain from my injuries but I just didn't care. Gerard had seen something, I don't know what, but it must have been bad.

I held him in my arms, his sweat covered chest crushed against mine. His grip was tight and I could see that he didn't plan to let go.  
>'Shhhhh... Shhhh... It's okay...' I soothed.<br>'FRANK!' He cried into my hair.  
>'Its okay, it's okay, im here. Come on. Shhh... Shhh...' I whispered. He just cried and cried. I didn't really know what to do. It was awkward. 2 men, just met, in their underwear, in bed. I mean, I'm hugging a topless man and I don't even know if he's gay. I am but he doesn't know.<p>

He cried for 10 more minutes, and then he slowly calmed down, not breaking the hug, but releasing his grip just a tiny bit so that I could breathe easier. I gently pushed his shoulders back so that I could see his face. I looked him dead in the eye and stroked his cheek.  
>'Gerard, tell me EXCACTLY what happened.' I said firmly but kindly. He shook his head.<br>'Gerard please, something happened, you saw something, please Gerard, tell me...'  
>'Frank I... I... We just met... I just... I dreamt that... I dreamt that you and I... We were... Oh never mind okay? Forget it, it's nothing.'<br>'Gerard!' I almost shouted. 'You just hugged me like a fucking monkey and cried so much that I could bathe in your fucking tears! It's clearly not nothing! out with it!'  
>'I just... Ugh fine. Me and you were together. We went for a drive. A drunken driver spun his car round a corner, slamming straight into your part of the car, you... Frank I... You died instantly. Ohmygod. Frank I...' he looked at me. My face was blank. Emotionless. 'Im sorry. I should never have told you. I'm sorry.' I just kept on staring.<br>'Frank? Frank say something. Frank?' I stayed quiet.

**Gerard's POV:**

Had I said something wrong? Why wasn't he talking? Oh no. I've really messed up...  
>'Are you gay?' he said all of a sudden.<br>'w...what?'  
>'you heard me. Are you gay?' shit. I'd just had a dream about going out with a guy who probably wasn't gay, AND I told him about it.<br>'Gerard?' I just stared at him. 'You are arent you?' I nodded slowly. 'and from what you just told me, you like me?' I nodded again. He just stared at me. I turned my head away. Completely ashamed. I didn't want to make eye contact. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head.  
>'Look at me.' he said. I shook my head, refusing to look at him. 'I said LOOK AT ME.' he commanded. I obeyed and slowly turned to face him.<br>'Im sorry..' I said. 'I should never have said anything. And I shouldn't even be here.' I said.

I went to get up and get my things and leave. But before I even had the chance, he smashed his lips against mine.  
>At first I hesitated, but I soon gave in when his hands slipped to my back. I started to kiss him back. His lips were soft and he kissed me with such a passion, that I gasped. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing it over mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back forcefully. He put his hands on my waist and pulled them tight into his, not breaking the kiss for one second. His hands caressed my sides as we tongued. His tongue was so far into my mouth I could have gagged but I didn't. My tongue played with his lip ring as we kissed. We stopped for a few seconds to catch our breath, but crushed our lips back together almost immediately. He sucked on my bottom lip, licking it slightly at the same time. He released my lips and moved down to my neck. His hands held my waist tightly as he planted wet kisses all down my neck and shoulders. He gently lay me down, his head still encaved in my neck. He kissed me all the way down my stomach, occasionally flicking his tongue, leaving a wet trail down my body.<p>

He licked the rim of my boxers, making me groan loudly. He tugged on the leg lightly and looked up at me for approval. I nodded and lay back as he pulled them off. He leant over me and kissed me fiercely and bucked his hips. I moaned into the kiss and he did it again.  
>I surprised him by flipping us over so that I was ontop. I grinned at him and threw my head right to his neck, kissing, licking and sucking at the skin. He grunted as I worked my way down, and brushed my hand against the material. He moaned loudly. Without asking, I pulled his boxers off within seconds.<br>I kissed my way back up his body and licked the outline of a few of his tattoos.  
>Suddenly he flipped us back over so that he was ontop.<br>'Get on your knee's.' he commanded. I did as I was told, and turned around. He shoved a finger in my mouth and rubbed it on my tongue, and inserted it inside me. I didn't feel pain, I just felt strange. He slowly inserted another finger and started scissoring inside of me.  
>He pulled them out, and then positioned himself. He entered me slowly, as not to hurt me. 'faster.' I spluttered, and he rocked his hips faster and faster. He thrust his hips harder and steadied and he slowly made a rhythm. He wrapped his hand around my member and pumped hard. I groaned loudly. He got the thrusts and pumps going in rhythm, and kept getting harder and faster. I could feel him coming to peak. So could he. He pulled out of me slowly, but not moving away. Finally he thrust into me as hard as he possibly could, and I screamed his name. 'FRANK!' I exclaimed, and he came inside of me. I came all over the bedsheets and he flopped down next to me. Both of us breathing heavily.<br>'Wow.' was all that either of us could say.

**I dont know whether that chapter was long or short, but whatever. That last bit was REALLY awkward to write, and i didn't like writing it, so think what you want about it, but i personally didnt like it at all, but it just fit. so yeah-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's Connie here, me and Grace were talking today and we're not sure what to do with this story. It was orignially Grace's but she isn't sure how to contiue it. So, either I shall try and do something with it in the future or Grace will eventually come up with something. **

**Either way, we're totally sorry for keeping y'all waiting on the next chapter! Thanks for reading it/reviewing if you were though guys, means a lot. **

**Much love to you all xo**


End file.
